An electronic device may have a configuration in which individual electronic components are electrically connected to each other in order to conduct various functions. According to one embodiment, a first electronic component and a second electronic component may be electrically connected to each other in such a manner that the second electronic component is fixed to the first electronic component. According to one embodiment, the first electronic component and the second electronic component may be electrically connected to each other via an electric connection device. According to one embodiment, such an electric connection device may be formed of a conductive material.
The electric connection device may have a configuration in which the electric connection device is fixed to at least one of the first and second electronic components, and comes in selective contact with the remaining one of the first and second electronic components. For example, the electric connection device may be assembled in a state where the first electronic component and the second electronic component are separated from each other in the manufacturing process.